


Under The Weather

by Narni



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Cold, Gen, Sick!Mac, Sickfic, early season 1, mac snores
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24893161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narni/pseuds/Narni
Summary: Holed up in a hotel room awaiting evac, Riley ponders her fellow teammates.And Mac has a cold.Set early S1
Relationships: Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Jack Dalton (MacGyver TV 2016) & Riley Davis, Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Kudos: 71





	Under The Weather

No matter how stressful and exhausting the last 48 hours had been Riley just could not seem to get back to sleep. Having slipped into what she had hoped would be a few good hours of rest she had awoken an hour and a half early needing to relieve herself. Now back in bed again she couldn't seem to allow her brain to wind down again into a doze.

She hadn't been with the Phoenix Foundation long and she was still struggling to acclimatise to the adrenaline-fuelled days that were common in her new line of work. Her fellow teammates, however, were significantly better adjusted thanks to their military backgrounds and to prove that point were sleeping soundly.

She looked across the room now her eyes easily making out the sleeping forms of Jack and Macgyver in the orange streetlights shining through the too thin curtains hung at the window. The three of them all sharing a room, she was grateful to learn, was apparently not commonplace but only a necessity due to the small hotel being very nearly full thankfully save for one family room. After much complaining about a bad back on Jack's part and insistence from Mac she had landed the small double, Jack the single and Mac the couch.

Jack was lying on his back thankfully silent an arm behind his head and the other slung across his chest. She was far too accustomed to the noise that his snoring could make from when he stayed with her Mother.

Movement from the couch drew her attention as Macgyver rolled over. Riley looked over pityingly at him as she took in how his long limbs were awkwardly fitted into the cushions. On his back now Riley could better see his face and noted how relaxed he looked now compared to only a few hours earlier where, expression pinched, he had been defusing a dirty bomb.

As time went on she could hear Mac’s breaths crescendo until he let out a small snore. He swallowed thickly, his Adam's apple wobbling and a hand clumsily rubbing at his nose, before rolling onto his side.

If this and his coughing earlier was anything to go by, he was definitely coming down with something. Jack had guessed as much that evening when a particularly ferocious sneeze had resulted in Mac almost knocking himself out before insisting that he was ‘fine Jack!’ when the ex-soldier innocently asked if he was feeling alright.

Later on whilst Mac was collecting odds and ends to create just what they needed to complete their mission Jack turned to Riley and said,

‘Mac is an incredible person but when it comes to being even the tiniest bit sick he turns into the biggest stroppy kid you’ve ever seen’.

At that moment Mac was wiping his nose on the back of his hand after suffering another sneeze. At the time Riley wasn’t sure that Macgyver wasn’t just suffering from the dust, they were in a barn after all.

Now it seemed Jack was right and the next hour saw Mac’s snoring get worse and Jack joining in. Giving up on sleep altogether Riley soon grabbed her noise-cancelling headphones and laptop settling into getting on top of some work before they needed to head to exfil.

When the alarm goes off both men begrudgingly rouse themselves and they all make the short hike to exfil just outside the village in almost silence. It wasn’t until after takeoff and Matty begins their preliminary debrief that Mac fully uses his voice. Neither Jack nor herself were ready for the deep and husky tones of their sick teammate and despite seeing now how terrible and bunged up he looked they couldn’t help sniggering. Mac tries clearing his throat but it makes little difference and smiling slightly at their mirth he admits, ‘I think I’ve picked up a slight cold’ making Jack laugh out loud.

It’s not too long until Matty is finished with them and they can continue catching up on sleep whilst they fly home.

After a little persuasion from Jack and failed persistence from Mac that he is ‘fine’ Mac takes the pills given to him and settles down in the chair opposite Riley’s.  
When Jack thinks Mac is asleep he gently wraps a blanket around his shoulders only to receive a blurry-eyed glare from the blonde and a hoarse, ‘stop fussing!’.  
Jack backs away swiftly hands in the air but Mac doesn’t move the blanket from where it is tucked under his neck.

Instead, it is only a matter of minutes before Mac is properly asleep and snoring again. Riley looks over to Jack who rolls his eyes in wearied amusement. ‘You should get some sleep too kid’  
‘You too old man’ she grinned already feeling the warmth of sleep calling.

Riley fell asleep almost instantly and when she woke it was to find a blanket of her own draped over her shoulders.


End file.
